powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loki 71
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vector Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:34, September 17, 2011 2 versions of ogre? Did you make 2 ogre-pages with only slight difference in names (Ogre Physiology/Ogre Phisiology) on purpose? --Kuopiofi 21:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No it wan't deliberate, i initially only inteded for one Ogre Physiology to be present. the Phisiology was a mistake on my part. One i don't know how to fix. I saw that Phisiology was supposed to be a candidate for deletion but... --Loki 71 21:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ogre Physiology I've been editing Mythic Physiology's Variations and finished this today, as the maker of the page, what's your opinion? I tried to keep it as close to details from Wikipedia as possible, with a few facts from TV tropes added. I've get into Satyr Physiology in few weeks time, do you have objection for something similar as what I did to this page?--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Behemoth Physiology Feline Physiology? Could you give a link, I've never heard about that one.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Chess Mimicry Why would you think anyone was going to delete this? (CNBA3) Because people are always undoing my edits and i'm trying to make a valid point with this one. (Loki 71) Giant Physiology Because giant ages aren't mentioned that much, expect in RPGs and even those go from shorter than human to centuries. Adding anything that deals with aging on Applications is like saying all rodents live, say, five years when they go from year to around ten. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Harpy They were spirits of strong winds and storm-gusts, nothing to do with lightning. As far as I know, they never ate anything that couldn't be eaten by humans or attacked by biting, so please, unless you can point a source about those powers to me leave them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) None of those have any proof in Answers, Encyclopedia Mythica or Theoi, Theoi calls them the "spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind", EM "personification of storm winds". If you have a proof for your claims, send me a link to the site and quote instead of saying it fits the theme or something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Enhanced Surveillance ES: "possess extensive knowledge of surveillance", ie. know how to perform surveillance SFG: "generate a field that can be used to detect all that occupies it", ie. create supernaturally a field that can be used to survey. Association maybe but not Application. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Neon Manipulation Neon gas isn't laser, this is about manipulating the periodic element and nothing else. If he can do that it just means he has two powers, one to control neon, other to control laser. Seriously, that single individual can do something doesn't mean eery user can do the same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, first thing on my Talk page is about Signature... is it really that hard to miss. Because one power is about manipulating the periodic element neon, other is about laser which is form of light. If someone can use both that's because they have both powers and not because they are directly linked, only connection between them is that you can use neon to produce certain types of gas laser. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Wings Wings are mainly used for movement and only secondarily for weapons. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Artemis Mainly because she isn't Mistress of All Animals, which is what Beast Lordship basically is, only wild ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) what do you call any animal before it's domesticated? cats were wild, dogs were wild pft! humans were wild at one time. how can that not fit with her?Loki 71 (talk) 14:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) "wild animals", not ones that may or may not be domesticated at some point. why didn't you post that to my Talk-page? Second point being that Beat Manipulation includes mythical beast on it instead of simply animals, and I must say that there's really good reason to remove all Users just for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC) the gods of old has just as much leeway over the mystical realms as they did the natural world. Pan was a satyr, poseidon had the hippocampi, zeus had hold over the harpies and hades has the furies in his pocket. Plus the God of War series is just as good an indicator of which as any to the accommodating; including sirens, chimera, manticores minotaurs, gorgons, krakens, hydra, the sphinx. it goes on and not just in the GoW franchise either.Loki 71 (talk) 16:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something about a specific superpower? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:44, December 29, 2013 (UTC) not sure if i'm the right guy to ask but go ahead and shoot.Loki 71 (talk) 01:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) It's about Probability Manipulation. Can that power be used to alter the laws of physics in any way? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC) well, technically no. it only bends them and thats only ever so slightly like. to the point of almost being not at all. Probability stems around altering chance or happenstance for individuals be it yourself or others, it's more about turning the tables on chance to your favor rather than twisting the parameters of universal testament. but i guess that can depend on the level of power one might possess though that also largely relies on other factors too. Okay then. Thanks! Storycutter999 (talk) 01:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) So, it only bends physics to a certain degree? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) no not really.Loki 71 (talk) 01:51, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks! Storycutter999 (talk) 01:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC) BTW, what did you mean by "universal testament"? Storycutter999 (talk) 02:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC) testament, you know? law, order, guidline, unspoken border that kind of thing.Loki 71 (talk) 02:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay then. Storycutter999 (talk) 02:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Say, just to ask, how can Probability Manipulation be used to deflect objects in flight in a plotergeist like fashion? How does the object even deflect? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Well it can't do this directly. but through a series of circumstantial events caused by their power lets say.... in a firefight a gas main explodes and sheets of steel fly everywhere? one object in flight (the bullet) is staved off from user of said power by a luckily misplaced ballistic metal plate shard (ruptured tank) while he's either making a getaway or counter attacking. but to be honest it's kinda hard to say. all i do know is that it can't work under influence but knowing a little chaos theory or accelerated probability to know how things will work out might do it.Loki 71 (talk) 00:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) So there has to be something to deflect the object rather than nothing? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) pretty much. but that somthing could be anything but it would also be utterly random.Loki 71 (talk) 00:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay then. Hello there. I would like to ask something about Probability Manipulation. Can Probability Manipulation affect/alter the past some? Storycutter999 (talk) 04:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) uh, no. thats only time manipulation. Affecting probability only effects the present.Loki 71 (talk) 23:35, December 31, 2013 (UTC) How does Time Manipulation exactly change the past itself? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) It's not the manipulation of time itself but the manipulation of events that happend pre-tense before our lifetime. It is going back to an exact point where somthing that happend before everything we knew came to be, that will automatically alter both our lives and the way the world works due to how continuity shapes itself around said event. I see. Say, how are Probability Manipulation and Event Manipulation related? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:41, January 1, 2014 (UTC) That i don't really know, where'd you here that at?Loki 71 (talk) 00:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Never mind that. Do you know if Event Manipulation can be used to affect the events of other dimensions/realities/universes? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Well yea ti should, sort of. Technically while you can't directly alter other dimensions, it's possible to ride thier streams back to their origin point and interact with them that way. Harpy Can you point me to even single source which hints harpies had that power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) (Sigh) look it doesnt have to be an overly complicated explination of the killer aspect, most all viscious monster have murderous instincs and insideous version of the harpy is a good example of which. it doesn't have nor need the killing intent, weapon proficiency, or enhanced assassination skills... the point is they're vicious as all hell. Besides a few good examples follow GOW harpies, the movie Clash of the titans, and Monet from one piece; she prectically ebbed with killing instinct not to mention she and the rest of them could scare the crap outta people.Loki 71 (talk) 19:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, if you want me to answer next time, use my Talk-page instead of posting on your own. I've already mentioned it once before on this page, so I won't even bother checking if you've been answering here again. Point taken. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, January 4, 2014 (UTC) well your not exactlu easy to contact so forgive me or don't but I do what I can cuz it's all i know. If you are there, would Event Manipulation be able to cause things like landslides, earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, avalances, volcanic eruptions, floods and tidal waves quickly or instantly? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Actually thats quite possible, at least through phenomenon inducement and probability manipulations of said power. But it might take some time to take effect so probably not instantly.Loki 71 (talk) 21:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) So, how and why would it take time to make such things happen? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:48, January 11, 2014 (UTC) hard to say, because unless one can directly cause said effect to occure instead of controling said events to make the desired end result meet it could take some time to bring about the full effect of the desired disaster. So, it would take time if there had to be a series of events to be manipulated to produce the desired result, and that Event Manipulation can't cause those things to happen directly? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:58, January 11, 2014 (UTC) technically no.Loki 71 (talk) 22:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC) So it really can't directly affect such events? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) i'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that time rates vary but to be honest i'm neither certain nor doubtful that it can.Loki 71 (talk) 00:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Say, on the Probability Manipulation page, this is said... "Users can create a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur." Would this be able to cause earthquakes that are not even around fault lines? Storycutter999 (talk) 02:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I'd say it would actually because any kind of disturbence in reality can casue all manner of unnatural occurances on a grand scale, even ones that aren't meteorogically possible. And what exactly do you mean by "meteorlogically"? Storycutter999 (talk) 20:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) it is actually another way to say weather based, or in my case nature based like floods, thunder storms, ect? Say, what is the difference between Life-Force Manipulation and Biological Manipulation? Storycutter999 (talk) 17:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Well life energy embodies nearly any and all thbing living, functioning or otherwise, while biology stems only to the physical proportions supported by said energies. Life controls both the ohysical and etheral and so on while the physical proportion only stems to the physical. Okay, what is the difference between Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation? Storycutter999 (talk) 17:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much the same thing, only the soul acts as a source of life energy as well as what keeps a healthy living entity alive and functioning (ala, fullmetal alchemist) damiging it causes the biology embibing it to decay and rot entirely. Say, can Event Manipulation and/or Probability Manipulation cause earthquakes without faults being nearby? Storycutter999 (talk) 18:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) most likely, event manipulation makes things happen with or without logical cause and probability in itself makes stuff happen that aren't even feasible to do so in the first place. Really? Are you serious? Logic and probability aren't so applicable to Event Manipulation?